The Story Of The Pete Family Singers
by SosaLola
Summary: All Peg wanted was to see The Sound of Music on stage. Was that too much to ask?
1. Chapter 1

The very first Spoonerville theater was about to open for the first time next month. Peg couldn't be any more excited when she learned that _The Sound of Music_would be performed in her own small town. She'd been dropping hints to Pete to buy them the tickets for a while now, but knowing her self-centered, self-involved, self-loving husband, she was sure he'd be too thick to get her verbal and written hints.

Instead of dropping hints, she decided to drop it as it was.

"Oh, sweetie," she called lovingly as she walked into the living room.

Pete was in his usual place on the couch, yelling at the TV. "Not now, Sugar Plum," he said, gaze glued on the screen. "Your sweetie's team is about to score."

Peg turned off the TV and flung herself on Pete, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But… but…" Pete tried to untie her arms and push her away, but Peg hung onto him.

"Petey, remember the play tickets I've been telling you about?"

Pete tried to reach out to the remote control on the table unsuccessfully. "What play tickets?"

"Why, _The Sound of Music_, Muffin-pie. It'll open on the fifth of next month and we need to get the best seats in the house."

"But, Peg-ems, we've already watched it more than a dozen times."

"We've watched it on TV. They say it's a whole new experience on stage. Besides, you taped your football match over it, remember?"

Pete finally managed to push her away and grab the remote. He turned on the TV and literally glued his eyes on the screen. Peg snatched the remote control and turned off the TV.

Pete turned around and tried to reason with her. "But, Peg, we don't want to be cooped up in a crowded place watching a bunch of armatures and talentless kids burst into songs every now and then."

Peg laughed. "Oh, sweetie, I WANT TO!" She gave him her best Do-What-I-Say-Or-Else glare. "I expect the tickets on my nightstand first thing tomorrow morning or it'll be you against my TONGUE. Understood?"

Pete grinned nervously. "Yes, Sweet-ems."

* * *

A faint light filtered in through the bedroom window and fell on Peg's face. She rubbed her eyes awake and turned her head toward the nightstand. The tickets were there. A bright smile plastered on her face. Pete finally came through.

She sat up and took a hold of the tickets, hugging them close to her chest. She puckered her lips and brought the tickets toward them for a sticky kiss.

_Hold it right there!_

Her eyes went wide with rage when she realized the tickets she was holding in her hands were not theater tickets. They were cinema tickets to the movie _Mamma Mia_.

"PETE!"

"Oh, hello, Sugar cubs." Pete walked into the bedroom in an apron, holding a tray decorated with a flowers. "Here is your breakfast served in bed like a princess."

Peg waved the tickets in frustration. "What are these?"

"Tickets, your majesty."

Peg rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "What happened to the _Sound of Music_tickets?"

"You wanted to see a musical and this is a musical. Plus, it's way cheaper."

Peg screamed on the top of her lungs, pulled on her hair, and jumped up and down on the bed. She flung the covers, jumped to her feet and walked past Pete and his breakfast-in-bed tray toward the closet. She changed into her everyday clothes and stormed out of her bedroom.

"Peg-ems, where are you going?" Pete called after her.

Peg looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm leaving and I ain't coming back until I SEE THOSE TICKECTS, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

She turned around and found PJ and Pistol in the hallway staring at her in shock. She felt a pang of guilt, but continued striding out of her house. This wasn't just about the tickets. This was about all the times she'd asked Pete to do something for her and he let her down. Every. Single. Time. He only thought of himself. He was a selfish, arrogant…

"Peg, look out!" Goofy called from his front yard.

All Peg saw was a flying hammer that went straight to her head.

* * *

Peg pushed herself back up hastily and looked around in embarrassment. Fortunately, no one was around to witness her latest moment of shame. She glared at the skateboard she'd tripped over and wondered how a toy that belonged to an aristocratic baron's kid would be lying around in the front yard. She dusted her old-fashioned clothes and her leather hat that looked pretty much like a fireman's helmet. Putting her helmet on, she really hoped the Baron wouldn't mistake her for a beggar.

She grabbed her suitcase and guitar case and took a minute to admire the Pete household. It wasn't a mansion, but it was big and lovely. "You can't stand here forever," she told herself. Reverend Mother Abbess had told her that the Baron was a widower and his children needed a governess. And the perfect governess she was going to be to those poor motherless children.

She rang the bell and waited. The door opened with a little tweak revealing a tall good-looking man dressed in a grey Austrian costume.

"I'm the new teacher," Peg said. "Are you Baron Von Pete?"

"Ah-yuck, guessed wrong! I'm Hans Goof, the butler."

"How do you do, Hans?" Peg stretched out her hand to greet him. Her life was almost shaken out of her body by his overenthusiastic handshaking.

Hans Goof took her suitcase and guitar case and ushered her inside. Peg looked around at the cozy house and immediately felt at home. She tilted her head and blinked at the largest TV she'd ever seen in her life hanging from the wall.

Suddenly, she heard lazy footsteps behind her and a smug voice saying, "I see you're admiring my TV."

There he was – the Baron!

A large, fat man in a purple robe and the cockiest smile she'd ever seen. "I'm glad you've come, Fraulein…"

"Peg," she filled in and extended out a hand.

Baron Pete ignored her hand and walked toward the big screen. "Yes, biggest TV in the market. Best used-car salesman ought to have one of these."

Peg blinked. Wasn't he supposed to be a submarine captain? She grimaced, planted her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor as she listened to Baron Pete go on and on about his giant TV.

Eventually, Peg cleared her throat.

Baron Pete raised an eyebrow at her, apparently annoyed that she interrupted him. "What?"

"Can I just meet the children?"

"Right. I suppose that's what you're here for," he muttered under his breath. Out of his pocket, he took an odd-shaped, ornamented brass whistle, on which he piped a series of complicated trills.

Peg grinned. "I'm guessing it takes so long to call all the seven children by name."

Baron Pete threw her a look. "Seven?"

Led by a sober-faced little girl marched the three children down the stairs all dressed in blue sailor suits. Peg blinked when two boys and a girl stood before her. "Where are the rest of them?"

Baron Pete put the whistle back in his pocket. "Rest of what? I've only got three children."

"You couldn't call _three_children by name?" Peg asked indecorously.

Ignoring her again, Baron Pete walked toward the biggest kid of the three. "This is my oldest Rupert. And we call him PJ." Then he nodded at the thinner boy. "This is my second son, Werner, and we call him Max." Then he gestured at the little girl. "This is my youngest Johanna and we call her Pistol."

Peg shook her head. "The nicknames hold no resemblance to the birth names."

"Children, here is our new teacher, Fraulein Peg."

"We're happy to meet you, Fraulein Peg," three voices echoed in unison. Three perfect bows followed.

Peg smiled and bowed herself and down fell the ugly helmet, rolling on the floor and landing at the tiny feet of little Johanna – eh, Pistol. A giggle escaped the little girl's mouth followed by a gale of laughter.

"Pistol," Baron Pete warned. He snapped his fingers to PJ.

The boy, who looked remarkably like his father, fetched the helmet and handed it to Peg.

"Now, children, go back to your rooms and get ready. I want you on your best behavior tonight," Baron Pete said. The children obediently marched back up the stairs.

"Hans!" Baron Pete shouted.

The butler arrived at once and saluted him. "At your service."

"Take Fraulein Peg to her room."

"Okey dokey, Petey."

Baron Pete shot him a death glare.

"Oops, I mean, sir."

Baron Pete walked toward the TV while Hans Goof started to lead Peg toward the kitchen.

"Wait a minute," Peg said. "My room is over there?"

"You're gonna share the basement with Hans," Baron Pete said absentmindedly, turning on the TV.

Peg squinted her eyes at the sharp lights coming from the screen. "What?"

"We don't have enough rooms." Baron Pete glanced at her, eying her hideous outfit in disdain. "Oh, and could you please wear something my grandma didn't wear? We're expecting an important guest tonight."

"This is the only outfit I have," Peg muttered.

Baron Pete slipped his hand into his robe and pulled out a wallet. He threw it at Hans Goof who caught it easily. "Go buy her something pretty."

Hans Goof disappeared, leaving dust behind him. After Peg's second cough, he was back at the same spot he was standing in a couple of seconds ago holding a fancy paper bag. "Here's your new dress, Fraulein Peg. Now follow me to the basement."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Peg peeked at the living room from the kitchen and sighed in relief when she didn't see the Baron. She looked at Hans Goof over her shoulder. "Hans, would you call the kids for me please?"

Hans stopped chopping the vegetables at once. "Sure thing, Fraulein Peg."

Peg stepped into the living room and rested her guitar case on one of the couches. She opened it and brought out her guitar, pulling gently on the string and smiling at the sound it gave. The kids came down the stairs, thankfully this time not marching like soldiers.

"Hi, kids, I just thought we should hang out and get to know each other." Peg sat on the couch and held her guitar on her lap.

The kids stared at one another in confusion.

"I'm guessing you don't know any song," she said knowingly.

Max burst into laughter. "Are you kidding? We know lots of songs!"

"_Like baby, baby, baby, ooooooh_," Pistol sang on top of her lungs. Peg winced.

"We've got all the Lady Gaga albums," PJ said proudly.

Peg shook her head. "I'm talking real songs. Let me help you out." Peg tried to play chords but failed miserably. This was the first time she held a guitar. After a couple of failed attempts, she set the guitar aside and decided to sing without music. "_Let's start at the very beginning…_hey!"

Nobody was at sight. The living room was completely empty and silent – except for the sound of Hans Goof chopping the vegetables in the kitchen. Peg huffed and strode up the stairs.

She found three doors, leading to three bedrooms. She really didn't want to walk into the Baron's bedroom by mistake. Faint sounds of excited boys and a video game drifted from the room on the left. Peg knocked on the door and walked in without hearing an answer.

She stared at the space-themed room with one rocket bed and turned her gaze to the boys playing the video game. "I'm assuming this is PJ's room."

"Mine, too," Max said, pressing on the control pad with excitement.

"I only see one bed."

"I sleep on the floor."

Peg gasped. "Why don't you have a bed like your brother?"

"My dad has yet to buy me one."

"How come?"

Max shrugged. "Not enough money, I guess."

"Not enough _money_? The man has a gigantic TV in the living room for crying out loud! He sure as hell can afford to buy his own son a bed."

Max gave an irritated shrug, seeming to hate the way her questions distracted him from the video game.

Peg rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She assumed the room on the opposite side belonged to Pistol, so she knocked and walked in.

"Hey, honey, what are you doing?" Peg asked, noting dozens of dresses spread across the room.

Pistol was trying on a pink dress. "Getting pretty for the party."

"You mean the important guest coming tonight?"

"Princess Yvonne. Daddy is planning to marry her."

"Oh," Peg said sympathetically. "How do you feel about that?"

"Nothing."

Peg frowned. "You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"I know it's hard on children to accept their father remarrying."

"Well, I'm not one of them."

"I see."

Peg crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Pistol, smiling knowingly when the girl flinched. Sweat gathered in Pistol's forehead and her lips trembled. All of a sudden, she threw herself at Peg's feet and exclaimed, "All right, all right, you got me! I'll tell ya!"

"Pistol, no!" PJ yelled as he and Max dashed into the room.

"What's going on?" Peg asked, throwing suspicious stares at the three young faces.

"We hardly know her," PJ said to Pistol.

Max glared up at Peg. "I don't think we can trust you."

"I'm your governess which gives me the license to invade in on your secrets. So, spill!"

The kids gulped and stared at each other. After a moment of eye-arguments between them, the boys hung their heads in defeat and Pistol looked up at Peg. "We don't want daddy to marry the princess," she admitted softly.

"Classic," Peg said sarcastically. "You think she's taking your mother's place, she hates children, she's stealing your father and you're planning on rescuing daddy."

The kids blinked.

"Not daddy," Pistol said and shook her head. "The princess."

"Say again?"

"We wanna save the princess from this sham of a marriage," PJ said.

"Dad only wants to marry her for her money," Max added.

"The old use-her-then-lose-her routine," Pistol concluded.

Peg stared between them in complete bafflement. "But… don't you hate her?"

"Hate her?" PJ said with an amused laugh. "We love her."

"She gives us lots of pocket money," Max added.

"And knows how to defeat the Tyrant t-002 in _Resident Evil_," PJ said. Max nodded with enthusiasm.

Pistol jumped up and down. "She's so, so, so nice. And she loves children so, so, so much. She does my hair and lets me try on her shoes and she let me do her hair that one time. And even though it turned into a nest-y mess, she agreed to let me mess it up again!" Her little face turned blue from talking too much that her brothers had to tell her to breathe.

Okay, that was unexpected. Peg scratched her temple and then shrugged. "All right then, what's the plan?"

"You're in?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peg smirked. "Yeah, why not? No one deserves to be stuck with your dad."

* * *

Peg lifted her dress so that it wouldn't get wet by the grass and peaked into the living room through the window. The Princess was in there – which Peg had already figured out considering the largest limo parked outside the house. Princess Yvonne was a beautiful blonde with sky blue eyes and a dimply smile. She seemed really nice… and tremendously rich. Each finger had a shiny ring holding a diamond so big her fingers were forced to part. A thick, fluffy brown silver fox fur scarf wrapped around her neck. _And_the finest and shiniest brand of leather high heels on her tiny feet.

Peg was not wallowing in envy. No, siree.

Hans Goof arrived with the punch. Peg snickered when Hans poured the punch into Baron Pete's pipe instead of his glass. Her soft snickers broke into a gale of laughter when Baron Pete blew into the pipe and bubbles popped out the other end. Hans Goof fled into the kitchen before his master exploded in his face.

Then came the whistle. Baron Pete blew on it and down marched the children like the obedient soldiers they were. They bowed and shook the Princess' hand. Little Pistol gave her a little kiss. The children then settled on the couch the opposite side of their father and the Princess.

Peg narrowed her eyes and tried to read their lips. The Princess asked them a question, they smiled politely and answered, and then Pistol went on about something in excitement and the Princess laughed. Baron Pete threw in a comment about Pistol and the little girl's face brightened in happiness.

Max began telling another exciting story until he caught the glare his father cast him and zipped his mouth shut. The middle child: always the whipping boy.

PJ apparently complimented the Princess on her looks, because he received a shy giggle from the Princess and a wink of approval from his father. He, then, proceeded by mentioning the "other woman" in his father's life to which Baron Pete choked on his smoke and stared at PJ in shock.

The Princess didn't look pleased, especially when Pistol and Max started reminding their father of the "other woman" from yesterday.

Peg smirked. Show time.

She walked to the front door and rang the bell. Hans Goof opened the door and before he could say a thing, Peg dashed into the house and with a shrill squeal she made her presence.

"Aw! Petey-sweetie!" She jumped into Baron Pete's lap and kissed him passionately. "I can't stop thinking about last night. I missed you so much. I can't go through a day without a kissie-n-snuggly. You spoiled me!" She demonstrated by kissing him and snuggling in deeper.

Baron Pete turned his baffled eyes to the Princess, whose eyes burned with rage. "I thought I was the only woman in your life."

"You are my cinnamon apple." Baron Pete tried to push Peg away.

"Oh, you dog," Peg said, smacking a new kiss on Baron Pete's lips. "That's your new beau?" Peg grinned at the Princess. "He never mentioned you, sweetheart. I wonder why."

The Princess grunted, jumping to her feet. "You dirty, rotten, two-timing, cheating bastard! It's over!" As she stormed out, Baron Pete tossed Peg aside and hurried after her.

"Aunt Yvonne," Pistol called after her pathetically.

Peg was caught by the sad faces on the children watching the woman who had been the closest thing to a mother to them walking out of their lives. Something swelled inside her, and an unexplainable feeling of guilt twisted her heart.

She heard Baron Pete's heavy footsteps pacing up to her. He regarded her with bloodshed eyes. "Did you see what you just did?" He glared at his children. "All of you! You chased away my ticket to a billion used-car dealerships scattered all over the world."

"But, Pop, I thought the whole reason for this marriage was for us to have a mother," PJ said pointedly.

Baron Pete's mouth hung open and then he gritted his teeth. "Right. Of course."

Max took Peg's hand and dragged her toward the Baron. "How about you marry Fraulein Peg?"

"What?" Baron Pete snapped.

"She's fun and cool," PJ said, and then Max leaned close and whispered in his brother's ear, "She's also the only person who can put you in your place." The boys snickered softly.

Baron Pete checked out Peg in the new dress he bought her and scratched his chin. "Well, she is easy on the eyes now that she's wearing something decent." He shrugged. "All right, what the heck?"

The children squealed as their father pulled Peg close and planted a kiss on her lips. "Why don't we sit together in front of the TV like a family?" Baron Pete said and scooped up Peg, carrying her toward the couch in front of the large screen. He sat on the couch with Peg in his lap, their three children settling on the floor in front of them.

Baron Pete grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Suddenly, the Nazi Germany's dictator Adolf Hitler was on their big screen, looming over them with his creepy eyes and toothbrush moustache. "Austria is dead: long lives the Third Reich." Cue evil laugh. "One country down and soon the whole planet will fall under my feet."

"Indeed it will," a calm voice spoke behind them.

Everybody turned around and gasped at the menacing expression on Hans Goof's face that didn't suit him at all.

Peg's heart dropped to her stomach. "Hans, are you…"

"Indeed I am." Hans revealed the Nazi symbol on his shirt - which he'd been hiding behind his coat - and then extended his right arm straight in front of him. "Hail Hitler!" he saluted the Germany leader.

Peg swallowed and looked at the frightened children, wanting to comfort them but was too afraid to speak a word.

"Wh-wh-when did you…?" Baron Pete stuttered.

"I've been a member of the Party for quite some time. Ah-yuck!"

Baron Pete jumped to his feet, knocking Peg to the floor. "But, Hans, you're my most trusted servant."

"I am your _only_servant, you scrooge!" Hans Goof glared at the Baron furiously. "You couldn't bring yourself to hire a maid when you wasted all your money on this stupid TV." He brought a gun out of his coat and shot the large TV screen.

Everybody screamed in terror.

Hans Goof pointed the gun at them with a look of a lunatic. "I'm gonna kill you all, except for that little feller over there." He nodded his chin toward Max.

Baron Pete frowned. "How come?"

"Because…" cue dramatic pause, "He's my son."

Everybody gasped, except Baron Pete. "I knew there was a reason I hated him."

Max turned shocked eyes at Baron Pete. "You _hated_me?"

Hans Goof pulled Max out of harm's way and pushed him behind him. "Step aside, Werner my boy!" And then he fired his gun.

* * *

"No!" Peg screamed and flailed, trying to escape the bullets that fired at her one after the other.

"Mom, mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Cherry-pie!"

Peg's eyes snapped open and she was greeted with the worried faces of her husband and children. She touched her body frantically, noting the lack of holes and blood as well as the blanket that covered her. She looked around her in shock; she was in her bedroom, safe and sound and surrounded by her family.

"Wh- what?" she stuttered. "That… what happened?"

"Lack-brain threw a hammer at your head and you lost conscious," Pete spat out in disgust, his hand brushing her hair in a tenderness that contrasted his tone.

Pistol climbed on the bed and sat on Peg's lap. "Are you okay, Mommy?"

Peg pulled her and PJ into a tight embrace. "Now, I am. Oh, God, that was most horrid nightmare."

"What was it about?" PJ asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Pete held Peg's hand, a look of sadness clouding his face. "I'm really sorry about the tickets, berry-muffin. To make it up to you, I sent the Goof to buy them for us."

"And here they are, ah-yuck!" Goofy walked into the room waving the tickets with excitement. "Front row seats in the middle."

Peg wasn't sure she wanted to see the play anymore, but she mustered a polite smile for Goofy's sake. "Thank you so much, Goofy."

Pete narrowed his eyes. "How much did it cost?"

"420 Dollars."

"WHAT? But one ticket costs seventy bucks. How many tickets did you buy?"

"I bought tickets for all of us. So, we can experience the joy together."

Peg's smile became genuine as she accepted the tickets from Goofy. "That's a wonderful idea, Goofy. Isn't that right, Pete?"

Thud.

"Pete?"

Her husband was flat on his back on the floor. "Oh, mama."

**The End**


End file.
